Kyouya Kirigaya
Summary Kyouya Kirigaya is the captain of the 15th Test Platoon and a pseudo-rival of Takeru Kusanagi, having met both him and Ikaruga Suzunami in middle school. Thoroughly average in terms of skill but very hard-working, Kyouya’s delinquent-like nature clashed with Takeru’s tendency to violence when swordsmanship is questioned multiple times. After Haunted killed all his teammates Kyouya became hateful towards magic and obsessed with avenging their deaths, accepting a Relic Eater from Sougetsu Ootori and becoming his pawn. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Kyouya Kirigaya Origin: AntiMagic Academy - The 35th Test Platoon Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Trainee Inquisitor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled gun user, Skilled tonfa user, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Anti-magic poison, Poison Negation, Statistics Amplification, Rage Power (Nero's power increases when fed feelings of vengeance), Regeneration (Low-Mid, able to regrow Kyouya’s legs), Telepathy, Healing, Resistance to Poison Attack Potency: Small Building level (His shots can reduce a human to a blood splatter, damaged a skyscraper with a grazing shot, can fight Takeru on his Witch Hunter Form) Speed: At least Superhuman, at least Supersonic via self-poisoning (Comparable to Takeru Kusanagi on Witch Hunter Form) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building Class via self-poisoning Durability: Small Building level (Comparable to Takeru, survived a shot from base Hayato Kurogane’s Caligula) Stamina: High, can continue fighting while poisoning himself and suffering internal bleeding Range: Standard melee range, at least dozens of meters with Nero Standard Equipment: Nero Intelligence: Average, expert fighter Weaknesses: Initially, self-poisoning only boosts his stats for a short amount of time before he starts vomiting blood. Even after developing a resistance to poison it’s still not something that he can use for long periods of time Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Malleus Maleficarum V – Nero: A Relic Eater, a special Magical Heritage used by the Inquisition’s Dullahans that is specialized in anti-magic combat and designed for the eradication of witches. Nero takes the form of a large shotgun clad in ominous miasma, though it can also take a humanoid form. A Relic Eater user can summon their Relic Eater to their side at any time. The Relic Eater also helps them during combat by analyzing the enemy and their magic. Nero uses the wielder’s desire for revenge as payment for the contract. Nero’s attribute is “Poison”. *'Intrinsic Magic:' Nero’s intrinsic magic allows it to use the attribute of Poison on enemy witches, removing their magic from their body. This magic is thus not as useful when fighting non-witches, though the poison aspect can still be used as a weapon. Additionally, Nero can use poison on its own contractor, boosting their physical characteristics and reflexes, though obviously prolonged use of this "doping" is harmful to the user’s body, and they’ll soon start to vomit blood as the poison damages their organs. While on effect, their veins become much more noticeable. This trait also allows Kyouya to nullify other types of poison. **'Babylon:' Kyouya creates a magic circle at his feet, which he hits with Nero’s muzzle and fires. This causes Nero to emit dark green particles from its muzzle, creating a magic mist. After releasing this mist Kyouya aims at the enemy and pulls Nero’s trigger, causing the original magic circle to break into pieces and the tiny magic particles that made it to rush the enemy. Though these countless mini magic bullets can pierce the enemy, they lack the raw power to blow them away like Nero’s regular shots. Instead, a powerful poison assaults the enemy’s body, spreading something like a dark green mold on the entire body. *'Form Change:' Nero can switch between various weapon forms on command. **'Short Barrel – Buckshot:' Nero’s barrel shortens and its shots become shotgun-like spread-shots. Though the individual shots are weaker, Kyouya can use this to attack a surface rather than a single point, making his shots harder to dodge/deflect. **'Long Barrel – Slug Shot:' Nero’s barrel becomes longer and its shots become lumps of magic power the size of a human head. **'Long Barrel – Frag Shot:' Nero’s barrel becomes longer. While slower, its shots now cause magical explosions and flames similar to napalm. **'Tonfas:' Nero turns into a pair of tonfas for close-quarters combat. The tonfas retain a muzzle on its end so they still retain their function as guns. **'Triple Threat:' Nero’s barrel becomes a large cannon and splits into three, while spikes come out of Kyouya’s feet to anchor him to the ground. The barrels spin for a short amount of time before the rotating cannon starts to shoot one of Nero’s shell types towards the enemy like a machine gun. **'Thousand Threat:' Nero’s barrel splits into a thousand muzzles, spreading to the left and right of Kyouya as if it were a large missile pod. The guns all fire simultaneously at the enemy in a barrage of countless dark green shotgun pellets. *'Witch Hunter Form:' An intrinsic magic shared by all Relic Eaters where the Relic Eater forms a magic armor around the user’s body, significantly enhancing their power and all body functions except for brain activity. In Nero’s case, Kyouya is covered in dark green armor. *'Regeneration:' A Relic Eater can heal their user’s wounds using magic, being able to heal things like crushed bones in an instant. Nero’s healing abilities are one of the highest between the Relic Eaters and were capable of regrowing Kyouya's legs. Kyouya can transfer Nero’s healing to a third party, though this weakens his own healing abilities. *'Telepathy:' A Relic Eater can communicate with their user via telepathy, and they can also connect the user to a third party by using magic resonance. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Tonfa Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Armored Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Rage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 9 Category:AntiMagic Academy